fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JoAlter/Saber of Altered S I N
Before anything, let’s have a moment of silence for the victims of KyoAni. May the survivors and families of the deceased stay strong. Now, a summary of all the main characters introduced so far in Timeless Altered Memoir I: Okay, now for the main event of this post. This article is about the fanmade 5 servant. Source of Artwork: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=74949263 and https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=56878873 Active Skills First Skill= Inflict Attack Down (10%, stackable) on enemy when normal attacking for 3 turns. Increases Own NP gauge when Attacked for 3 attacks, 5 turns. Recovers all enemies's HP by 2000. Demerit |leveleffect = Defense + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = NP Charge |2l1 = 8% |2l2 = 9% |2l3 = 10% |2l4 = 11% |2l5 = 12% |2l6 = 13% |2l7 = 14% |2l8 = 15% |2l9 = 16% |2l10 = 18% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Grant Delayed Buff to Ally (except self) for 1 Attack: When an Ally is attacked, Increases Own Attack for 3 attacks, 3 turns. Grant Delayed Buff to Party for 1 Attack: When Attacked by AOE attacks, Gain Critical Stars for each Ally. Increases Own Critical Damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Atk + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = Star Regen+ |2l1 = 5 |2l2 = 6 |2l3 = 7 |2l4 = 8 |2l5 = 9 |2l6 = 10 |2l7 = 11 |2l8 = 12 |2l9 = 13 |2l10 = 14 |3leveleffect = Crit Damage + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 22% |3l3 = 24% |3l4 = 26% |3l5 = 28% |3l6 = 30% |3l7 = 32% |3l8 = 34% |3l9 = 36% |3l10 = 40% |c1 = 6 |c6 = 5 |c10 = 4 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants self Invincibility for 3 attacks. Chance to Reduces Own skill cooldown by 1. Grants self Debuff Immunity for 3 times, 3 turns. |leveleffect = Red. Chance % |l1 = 60% |l2 = 64% |l3 = 68% |l4 = 72% |l5 = 76% |l6 = 80% |l7 = 84% |l8 = 88% |l9 = 92% |l10 = 100% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Passive Skills (Additional, NPC Only) Noble Phantasm NP Pre-Final Arc = ) Deal damage to all Enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 550% |l3 = 650% |l4 = 725% |l5 = 800% |chargeeffect = NP Rate + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| NP Post-Final Arc = Arts Up+ |l1 = 30% |l2 = 35% |l3 = 40% |l4 = 45% |l5 = 50% |2leveleffect = Damage + |2l1 = 1000% |2l2 = 1300% |2l3 = 1450% |2l4 = 1525% |2l5 = 1600% |chargeeffect = Atk Up + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Hidden NP (Unlocked after Clearing Main Story)= Grant Self Taunt for 1 turn, Draws attention of all Enemies on Self by 200%. When being attacked by Enemy, Seals their NP for 2 turns. time per Enemy, for 3 attacks |overchargeeffect = When attacked by Enemy, decrease their Defense for 3 turns.turns |leveleffect = |l1 = - |l2 = - |l3 = - |l4 = - |l5 = - |chargeeffect = |c1 = - |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |7}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |6}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Gear Genbu, Lv35. HP= 35,707 Loot Drop= Dawnlight Reactor Core x10. Gear Genbu begins the battle with 3 hits Invincibility. Arrow= 2 Field= Chamber Enemies= Gear Byakko, Lv38. HP= 33,168 Loot Drop= Dawnlight Reactor Core x10. Gear Byakko begins the battle with 3 hits Crit Damage Up. Arrow= 3 Field= Chamber Enemies= Gear Suzaku, Lv33. HP= 31,304 Loot Drop= Dawnlight Reactor Core x10. Gear Suzaku begins the battle with 3 turn Attack and Defense down debuff and 1 time Evasion each turn. Arrow= 4 Field= Chamber Enemies= Gear Seiryuu, Lv40. HP= 40,583 Loot Drop= Dawnlight Reactor Core x10. Gear Seiryuu begins the battle with 3 times Debuff Immunity. NPC= 5★ Xuan Qing SOLO. Lv70, Skill 6/6/6 *Xuan Qing will deal powerful attacks and heals half of her HP with her NP card. *Her second sets of Passives are not usable. *Her Skills can be used once their buffs are consumed/wear off. *All Enemies will have no NP gauge. After this Battle, Xuan Qing will unlock Crests of Four Beasts. |b5= Because she is a fictional hero, this part is intentionally left blank. *Update upon Bond 10. |jex= |ex= }} Writer's Note *Aaaaaaaaa. Finally done. Because I had to build her out of my mind, I can barely manage to write lore for her. Please forgive me for my crappy writings! >_< *I don’t know what more to put here, so feel free to ask any question! *Uh, did I made her too OP? *Oh right I couldn’t find a suitable artwork for her. I really want her to be dressed in traditional Chinese clothes, holding mechanical sword, like Valeth’s Lu Ban. But the trait I want her to have most is JingkeFace. So… *Okay you can ask questions now. *Oh right I had the intentions of posting the Next servant first and put the fanfic on hold while doing some other servant ideas, and resume on her as the second half of the fanfic. But as I finally able to put her pieces together I decided to work harder to finish her. Phew! *If all goes well the next servant will be Sheng’qi, and 4 more updates after him, with 1 ally and 3 enemies (BIG BOSS). But I might work on two other servants first to publish them for Summer event. *Time of completion: 2019-7-19 18:07. *PS: Want me to make a SSR version of her with the Hidden NP included? *Because she was considered too OP, she was upgraded to 5* rarity. Her atk values and leveling up pieces, monuments and gems are also adjusted. 2019-7-20 01:39. Trivia *'Xuan Qing' is an original designed character, based on the main protagonist, A’qing from the martial arts short story Sword of the Yue Maiden by Jin Yong. **Her Noble Phantasm Lore is based on the same story. **'Faceclaim:' Jing Ke. LOL *She is the female protagonist of the fan-fic series, Thousand Years Curse of Dragon Blood. *She is a reward servant for completion of the main story. **She is Summonable via Story Gacha after completion of the Main Story. *As the name of the main series, Timeless Altered Memoir suggested, some ~ most of the background settings and plot will be different from those recorded in actual history. *She is the first Summonable Servant with 2 or more Noble Phantasms of 2 Card types. **She is also the first Summonable Servant with 6 command cards under specific condition. *During the main story, her 3rd skill's name is concealed as ???. *Source of arts for the Gear Beasts: http://m.shouji.tgbus.com/view/207268/ *If you are interested in the story, feel free to share your comments and thoughts about upcoming contents. *Thank you, see you again in the next Episode. Image Gear Beasts= SeiryuuFM.jpg|Gear Seiryuu SuzakuFM.jpg|Gear Suzaku ByakkoFM.jpg|Gear Byakko GenbuFM.jpg|Gear Genbu |-| Category:Blog posts